


The prince, The Knight, The Dragon, The Wizard, and Fantasyland.

by Mothman_plays_the_drums



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Expect more, Luke Hemmings is dead, M/M, first fic in the fandom tho ayyyy, im really sorry, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothman_plays_the_drums/pseuds/Mothman_plays_the_drums
Summary: Oh, to be a part of fantasyland once more.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Calum Hood
Kudos: 4





	The prince, The Knight, The Dragon, The Wizard, and Fantasyland.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyla/gifts).



> Hello! My friend Kyla really likes 5SOS so I wrote this for her. She cried a tad. Ily Kyla

Once there was a magical land, and a prince who ruled over all of it with his trusty knight. They lived in an endless peace, only interrupted by the reckless and immature dragon, who despite his efforts to help only seemed to hurt in the eyes of the prince. The prince sent hoards of knights after the dragon until one day the knight, ever worried by his highness's obsession with killing the dragon, sought out the magical wizard. 

"You must help me," he cried, "the war has been endless! We must end this! End the war with a spell!" 

But the wizard was wise, and he was convinced that he could end the war without use of magic. He marched from his tower, up high, to the castle of the prince, and sent the faithful knight to retrieve the dragon and bring him there.

The Wizard said, "your war is rendering your people helpless. Do you two act so careless as to abandon the people in their time of need? Is this war so much more important than the safety of your people? Of your friends?" And as the two thought about it, they realized no, it wasnt. They did not get along immediately, but they promised, for the sake of their friends (the Knight and the Wizard,) they would remain peaceful with each other forevermore, and soon they became wonderful friends. 

~~~

Michael smiled down at a picture left on the table. He hadn't looked at many pictures around the house lately, he just couldn't bring himself to. In every picture, he was there, and the regret came back. He couldn't bare avoiding every wall and table anymore, though, so there he sat, staring down the picture of him, his boyfriend, his best friend... and Luke. Luke looked so young in the picture. It brought tears to Michael's eyes seeing some kind of youthful glow to Luke's eyes, but maybe he just got too used to not seeing light in his eyes at all. 

"You ready to go?" The new voice startled Michael out of his trance. He looked up at the intruder, all finely dressed in a suit in tie. Michael hadn't seen Calum dressed like this in years. Forget the knight, he thought, Calum may as well be the prince. 

"Yeah," he answered, "I think... you know- I think it's all starting to set in now. Everything." 

Calum gave a half hearted smile to Michael as he took the steps- the heavy steps (every step that day was going to be heavy, oh so heavy,) to him. He planted his palm gently onto Michael's cheek and ran his thumb over his cheek. "I think Luke would appreciate it if you acted like you did when we were in primary school, just this once." 

Michael laughed, and it felt very wrong to laugh on a day like this, with tears already making track marks on his face. "I think I can do that. The little shit won't get any sympathy from me!" It wasn't true, but it let the two sit and think about primary school. The simpler moments. 

The Prince refused to even talk to the dragon when the night first introduced them. He'd heard enough about this dragon. He didn't want to become friends with it.

"I hated him for so long," Michael choked out. His eyes felt like water faucets that hadn't been turned off in three days. He hadn't stopped crying for a long time. 

"I know, Love. He didn't hold it against you." Calum kissed Michael's forehead, and when Michael looked up it hit him like a truck. Calum was crying too. Calum hadn't cried since this had happened. Calum didnt normally cry. He sat in silence, ranted, and rambled on and on without much coherency. Michael hadn't seen Calum cry in so long. "To be quite fair, he hated you too. And then neither of you hated each other. Happily ever after." 

Michael nodded, but he still cried. He cried, subsequently, into the shoulder of Calum's nicely pressed suit, that he bought specifically for this occasion because his old one was far too small to wear. The tie was blue. He picked it because it was Luke's favorite color. Calum was always a sap.

"I know it's going to be hard," Calum told Michael in a near whimper (because his voice was losing to the tears,) "It's going to be so hard. But I'm going to be there the whole time, and so will Ashton, and we love you..." Calum choked on a sob and the way it sounded Michael knew it was painful. "We love you so much. We'll be there the whole time." 

Michael nodded quietly, having his own moment. 

They didn't talk anymore. They held hands and locked the house up and walked down the eleven stair-steps that lead to their driveway and got to the car without speaking. Once they were in the car, seatbelts on, they reached for each other again, hands linked in the middle console. They drived to Ashton's house to pick him up, and it was so obvious he'd been crying too, but he still cracked a grin at the boys as he opened the door and hopped into the back. 

"Well mates, I take it no one could convince our buddy to come?" He joked as he buckled his seatbelt. 

"Oh, you know Luke," Michael replied, humouring everyone in the car, "he's an overachiever. He's already there. Probably planned something dramatic, too." 

The air went stale with the end of the sentence, Ashton gently patting Calum on the back and giving Michael a meaningful look. "We wouldn't expect anything else, would we?" 

The two up front nodded, and Calum squeezed Michael's hand.

One day, during a heated battle between The Prince and The Dragon, the dragon yelled, "when I die, you will be the one to speak of me at my funeral! You will tell them how I was undefeatable to someone so weak as you!" 

The Prince replied, "As if to think I won't be the cause of your downfall!"

The church looked lively, much livlier than it should. Of course, the people inside of it weren't bright and chipper, but the stained glass of the windows and bright blue flowers decorating the place made the room so colorful, so scarily, blearily colorful.

Calum, Michael, and Ashton stayed close as they shifted around the room, talking with people before finding their seat in the reserved section with Luke's family. Michael wouldn't be there long. He would have to get up soon, but he wanted to stay with Calum just a moment longer. 

Eventually the time came, the priest gave his long speech about death, Heaven, and God, and then he gestured to Michael. He stood as steadily as he was able and came to the forefront of the room. He couldn't help but let tears slip when he was looking out at the pews, crowded with people. Luke loved them. He gave one last nod to Calum and Ashton (and then Luke,) and took a shaky breath.

Once, long after the two became friends, the dragon came to the prince's castle one night. They talked, and played, and stole some of the king's old, expensive merryment potions, and talked on the roof of the tallest tour of the castle. 

The dragon asked, "would you still do it?"

"Do what?" The Prince asked in reply. 

"Would you still speak first at my funeral?" 

The Prince mulled it over for a moment, before nodding. "Yes," he mumbled, "I think I would."

"Hello, everyone. My name is Michael Clifford, and we are here to celebrate the life of Luke Hemmings, a man that I, in his words, not mine: never could defeat..."


End file.
